Get some Rest
by Apollo's Lady
Summary: A small ending for "The Hand of God". Minor spoilers I guess.


**This came to me last night and wouldn't let me sleep until it was out... Thanks!**

"Get some rest. You're gonna need it."

It might have been a request from his father or a command from his superior, but regardless, Lee hadn't slept…

The celebration on the deck carried on for hours. Each time a new group of people entered, the stories were retold and further embellished. No one was quite sure where the bottles kept coming from, but no one turned them away either.

Commander Adama had slipped in and out during the evening. He smiled at the release everyone seemed to be feeling. It had been a long time since laughter had filled the halls. He noted President Roslin joining the impromptu festivities. She was absorbing the atmosphere. It was obvious she'd never been part of a victory celebration such as this. The military took its job seriously. They'd spent the previous 48 hours agonizing over every tactical detail. They'd been successful and now they reveled in the adrenalin rush.

He scanned the deck for his son. He hadn't seen Lee since he'd returned his lighter earlier. He felt his heart swell with pride. His son had done well today. He was every bit the hero and had earned this celebration. Adama knew well how hard it was to overcome self-doubt. Lee's work today had been brilliant. Adama wasn't so sure Starbuck would have thought to go down the conveyor tunnel, but Lee had. He made eye contact with Kara and she moved to join him.

"Sir!" She smiled. It was obvious she was just a bit intoxicated. "Care for a drink?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks." He decided to see just how generous she was feeling. "Although, I hear you're handing out stogies?"

She grinned mischievously. "Only for pilots who fly down conveyor tunnels." She paused and glanced around. "Speaking of which, where is our conquering hero?"

"I don't know. I was just looking for him myself."

Kara glanced around and confirmed his absence for herself. "Frak him!" Adama raised a questioning eyebrow. "I bet I know where he is." She turned and climbed the stairs, mumbling to herself. "Only Lee frakin' Adama would…"

Adama followed her, curious at her destination and insight. She stopped outside of the CAG's quarters. Adama reached out and blocked her hand. "Sure you want to do that? It's a celebration. He might not be alone." Adama's voice was quiet.

Kara wanted to laugh. "Lee? No way, Sir." She pushed the door open without knocking as if to prove her point. She stopped just inside the door. Adama came along side her and they both stared at the sight before them.

Lee was at his desk, his head down and obviously asleep. Kara smiled and shook her head. She whispered, "Only Lee." To further confirm her suspicions, she moved to the desk. Next to Lee's head was the report on the mission. At the top, were notes questioning casualty and equipment losses.

Adama felt the pride resurge, however tinged with sadness. There was no doubt his son was a fine officer, but at what cost? He moved around Kara and settled a hand on Lee's shoulder. He shook him gently and spoke softly. "Son."

Lee didn't immediately respond. Kara placed her hand on Adama's. "Let him sleep, Sir. He's earned it."

Adama squeezed a bit harder. Lee groaned and mumbled. Adama looked at Kara. "He earned a night in a soft bed." He looked back at Lee, ignoring Kara, he whispered into his ear. "Come on, Big Guy. Time for bed."

Lee squirmed and mumbled childishly. "No, Dad. I wanna watch the end…"

Kara stared in wonder and smiled. "So much for the tough CAG."

Adama returned her smile. He whispered. "It's been a while since I've done this, but I used to be an expert." He nudged Lee again and moved his hand under Lee's arm. Lee mumbled and squirmed. It was obvious he was still asleep, but complied nonetheless.

After maneuvering the sleepwalking man around the desk, Kara stepped in on the other side and they half carried him to his rack. While Adama held his son upright, Kara pulled back the covers. They slid him down into the sheets. Kara pulled his legs up and began to untie his boots. Adama indulged in a trip to the past. The years melted away and he saw his son as a child again. He knew now he would have changed things. He would have been a different father.

Her task completed, Kara watched the father watch his son. She knew she was a part of a special moment. She was seeing a side of her Commander that no one saw. This wasn't something even she dared ever use against either of these men she loved.

Adama shook off the memories. He became acutely aware of Kara's presence and stiffened. "He earned it."

"He earned the party, too."

"Yes, he did."


End file.
